Safe and Love
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Bella and Jake are brotherand sister. they are the leader of the popular crowd. jake abuses bella cuz she dnt wanna b popula. edward kiddnapes her
1. Chapter 1

"Bella today is mikes party" Jake said. Jake is my adopted brother. " do we really have to go" i asked him. He gave me a glare. " yes we have to, Bella . We are the leaders of the popular group" he said. I rolled my eyes. " maybe i don't want to be part of our group. Jake i want normal friends, not friends who are with us because were cool" i said. He growled at me. I backed away from him. " You really are gonna need a drink. You'll understand later" he said and left my room. I sighed and looked out my window. I saw a boy with bronze hair, with two other guys. One was huge and had brown hair, the other was not as big but had honey blond hair. They looked happy. They weren't moving though. They where sitting at the curb, watching my house. At least they can do what they want, they don't have to follow the crowd" i thought to myself. They where the Cullen boys, they could do whatever they wanted. Lucky. Nobody wanted to associate with them, because they didn't follow the crowed. Jake came stomping up the stairs. I turned to see him slam his door shut. I decided to go to the beach. I was going to have a break down any minute. I threw on some shorts and a sweatshirt. I walked out of my room, Jake was standing outside my door. " what are you wearing and were are you going" he asked. " im going to take a walk Jake," i said. " not in that" he said, then he slapped my face. " turn around and get changed if you want to leave this house" he yelled. I went and changed into something he approved. I walked out of my house. That's when the tears started. I felt the spot he slapped. It hurt a lot. I put my hand up to my cheek and flinched when i felt they collide. I looked up to see the Cullen boys staring at me. I walked pass them, i heard them talking in a hush tone. I knew it was about me. I sighed and walked into the woods. I heard footsteps behind me. After i was past the tree limbs i broke out into a run. I knew Jake would kill me if he found out i was running. I saw a rock and went to go sit on it. It was tall and wide. It would be easy to climb. After i climbed up it i saw the Cullen boys coming up the trail. I took a deep breath and laid down on the rock, hoping they would leave me be. I looked up at the sky, i wondered how my parents where doing. The thought of them brought more tears in my eyes. I heard people gathering around me. Two arms pinned me down to the rock. I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen staring at me. He had me pinned down. " what are you doing" i screamed. In one hand Edward had a needle. He stuck it into me and everything went black.

E.P.O.V

I heard a loud slap hit someone. My brothers and i where sitting outside the swan household and waiting for the perfect moment to take the love of my life. Bella. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she hated the life she had now. I would know. I was in her room every night. My brothers and i kept our distance from the "in crowd". We didn't need them. All i needed was bella. And that was exactly what i was going to have. Emmett and Jasper did the same things with there girls. They took them out of their homes and broke them. I wouldn't hurt her intentionally. I would only make her obey me. Then turn her into a vampire so we could live together forever.

I smiled at that thought. Emmett broke my thoughts. " yo, lets get this over with, she just left" he hissed. I looked up to see my goddess passing us with tears coming down her face. I growled, loud enough to see her turn our way. Emmett, Jasper and i took off after her after she went to the woods. She was climbing up a rock, and laid down on it. She was silently crying. I wondered why though. I knew her parents had died a few years ago, but leaving them a lot of money. Maybe it was what her ass of a brother did. I shrugged


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a silk sheets. I immediately knew they didn't belong to me, and i started crying. I don't remember what happen to me yesterday, except for my stupid brother hitting me for wearing clothes.

I felt hands wrap around my waist, when i looked up i gasped. " shh love; everything is fine" he cooed. He was laying next to me holding me close to him. Suddenly he said. " stay there" When he left i started to cry again. I hadn't cried in a while. The door opened and Edward came in with another man, and food.

"Isabella this is Carlisle, he's going to check your injury's" he said. I started at them with wide eyes, and when they came over i cringed away. Edward sighed and came down onto the bed , while pulling me onto his lap. " are you sure she will be okay" Carlisle asked.. Edward nodded and said. " of course she will. She is a good girl . Right Isabella" he squeezed the air out of me and i slumped back into Edward's chest. While Carlisle was looking at me Edward played with my hair, while i was sitting there scared, helpless. I didn't know anything about these people.

When Carlisle was done, Edward told me to go to sleep, and i blacked out. Probably from all the stress and fear i had in me. I felt the bed dip and i shot up. I looked around and saw nothing. " shh, lay down. Its only me" Edward voice said. I felt his arm wrap around me and pulled me towards his body. " go back to sleep love, every things fine" he whispered. I oddly felt safer with him close and i fell asleep quickly.

" Wake up" a voice said. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw bright green ones staring at me. I was about to scream but his hand covered my mouth. " you promise not to scream" he asked. I nodded, then he asked " are you okay" " yeah you just scared me" i said. He chuckled and said sorry. He walked over to the closet and said " Alice she's up" and a pixie bursted though the door.

" good morning sunshine" the girl said. "This is one of my sisters. Alice" he explained. " okay enough with the into's, i have to get her ready for school: she sang. I wanted to groan but then i realized i would be away from Edward. Even though i felt safe with him, i was scared of him.

Alice was really nice. She gave me her clothes. The funny thing was i was smaller then her. " come one Bella, you going to be late" she said. I froze. " how did you know what to call me" i asked. " well its easier to call you that silly. Unless you don't like it" she said. I laughed. " Alice everyone calls me that. Well except Jake, he calls me bells"i said. Alice gasped. " don't mention him around Edward" Alice warned and i nodded " so how old are you: i asked. She laughed. " oh Bella, im in your grade. Edward's a senior, so are Emmett and Rose. Jasper's with us though" she explained. Then she laughed. " you'll meet them later" she said

I smiled. I got the highest grade in the class on a test. I was walking with Angela and Jessica to lunch. We were making fun of a teacher and laughing hard. " so Bells you wanna hang out later" Jake asked giving me my lunch.

" thanks but i cant " i said. " oh okay, well lets go ladies, who where you making fun of" he asked, i stopped and looked serious, " you" i said. Angela and Jess where laughing harder and Jake' face fell. " i was joking" i said, and he started laughing with us. I felt an arm circle arond waist. Everyone stopped laughing, and i turned around to see Edward, Alice, and some blond girl, who i guessed was Rosalie.

" come one Bella" Edward said. He pulled me away and we went to a different table. But as we walked i tripped and my food fell onto Lauren Mallory. Edward, Alice and Rosalie laughed and so did two other guys at the table. But Lauren stood there and said " you bitch. This is Armani. Freaking Armani" "sorry" i said. " that's not good enough, this was super expensive" she yelled. She picked up something and threw it at me. Edward pulled me out of the way so it wouldn't hit me. Alice glared at Lauren. " wow for a fake Armani that's really expensive" she said Lauren gasped. " And those Jimmy Choos are last year knock offs" Alice continued . The whole cafeteria started laughing.

"Alice, save her some dignity" Edward said. We all sat down at the table. "Bella this is Rose, Emmett and Jasper" he said, while pointing them each out. I smiled. " well i think we should get going" Emmett said. The four of them stood up but Edward and i stayed. When they left Edward turned to me. " who was that" he asked. I gave a confused look. " that boy who gave you the food" he added. " oh that's Jacob Black, my brother." i said. " why was he giving you food" he asked. " he's gets here first and buys it so i don't have to wait online." i said.

" oh well you can tell him you don't need one anymore" he said just as the bell rang. " i have to go" i said. He nodded. " ill see you at the ca"i said. The truth was i was going on the trail. " okay" he said. I walked into me English class to find Emmett and Rosalie.

" Bella, Bella, come sit with Rosie and me" he shouted. I laughed but Angela grabbed my hand. " so why sis you leave during lunch" she asked. " its complicated. What time does practice end" i asked. She nodded and said " we have a prep rally this period. We have to change now, lets go" she pulled me to the girls locker room. I looked back at Emmett and Rose. They had questioning looks. I mouthed. " you'll see" to them and walked out.

I took a deep breath. Our gym was full of Juniors and Seniors. I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper looking for Emmett and Rose. I laughed. "Ready Bells" Jake asked. I nodded. The others started building the pyramid. I was the top. Jake was suppose to throw me up in the air, and catch me. I walked up and pushed off of Jake and went flying in the air.

After i landed the crowd cheered. When we were suppose to fall i went backward. Jake caught me thankfully. I smile at the crowed , while my team smirked.

I walked back to the locker room where i saw Jess and Angela. " good work" i said to them. I waled out of the changing rooms when i was roughly grabbed. " ahh" i said but my screams where cut off. " what was that" Edward demanded. I laughed and said " im a cheerleader Edward." He growled " no" he yelled..

" um im really confused" i said. " i don't want you doing that anymore, no buts, its final" he said. I frowned, " you cant tell me what to do" i said. He spun around. "I own you Bella. I could make you go to school naked if i wanted" he yelled. " Edward im not going to stop something i love because your jealous" i spat. He laughed darkly. " Isabella you better watch it" he said. I rolled my eyes and went to my class.

After the fight i decided to go home. I snuck out the back and ran to my meadow, this is where i went when my parent started fighting. I took a deep breath and looked around. I wanted to go home , i looked around again. And dot up and started walking down the path towards my house. It looked empty, when i walked in the front door i saw Jake standing in the middle of the room

" what are you doing home" i asked. He laughed " shouldn't i be asking you the same thing" he replied. " Jake you know i need to be home" i said. He nodded. "Well at least they stopped fighting." he said. " what" i asked. " they are getting a divorce" he said. "Wow that's mature of them" i said. " im going upstairs, and if anyone comes looking for me , im not here" i said, climbing the stairs. I laid down and looked at my ceiling, when there was a loud bang.

I shot up and looked out the window. Edward's car was here. Then he started yelling " where is she" Jake replied " she's not here". "why are you here" Emmett asked. " because i live here" he said. " oh yeah i forgot" Emmett said. "Why is my sister so important to you" Jake asked. I heard a gasp, and a loud laugh. "Answer the question" Jake said using his scary voice. It was silent for a moment and then i heard a loud groan. I looked out the window again to see Emmett and Jasper carrying Edward to his car. I watched them drive away and Jake came up the stairs. I turned and said. " hey are you okay" " did he mark you" Jake demanded. " what" i asked. He sighed and took my hand. He flipped it over and there was a mark. I looked up at Jake. " what's happening" i whispered. " you belong to him now Bells. Your immortal, just like him" he said. I looked at him. " what am i going to do" i asked. " you have to go with him" Jake said.


End file.
